During manufacturing, it may be necessary to move heavy objects or to deform or displace a surface. Typically, various types of mechanical actuators may be used for these purposes. Hydraulic actuators can be used to control the force applied to the surface; however, hydraulic actuators lack extremely precise positional adjustability (e.g., those with positional accuracies to 0.001″ or less). Additionally, threaded mechanical actuators with precise positional control (e.g., those with high thread count) may tend to fail when used on applications where high load forces are required.